Baby, You're Sick
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: AU. Caught between vampires and werewolves Kurt finds his life taking a drastic change,will it be for the worst? Or will something better come of it? VampireBlaine 'Klaine' & 'Niff' VampireWarblers
1. Chapter 1

_**So, **_

_**this is a new fic that has been bugging me to be released from my imagination!**_

_**As always, I enjoy having readers involved and if suggestions are made i will try to make it fit.**_

* * *

The night was a dark navy hue with little or no stars to be seen or illuminate the murky ink sky at all, beneath, a neon light buzzes as it flashes, drawing the attention of the stray flies and gnats that float in the clear air.

"Scandals"

Not the classiest club, a far cry from it but it had benefits. You see, guys lined up at the door night in, night out for free entry, cheap shots and _entertainment…_

The décor was dull with dozens of lights littering the place in an unorganised array of mess. The budget had clearly been spent on the entertainment, large bulbs at the back of the stage would light up the club for the most part along with the stage effects that would flick on and off in frazzles of light and colour as the performers put themselves on show.

Near the back two men sit on a small table, hidden by the shadows of the curtains as they sipped from their medium size wine glasses every now and again before conversing with each other once more and scanning the room.

The first one, a small man with curly hair looked uninterested by the surroundings, choosing to indulge into the inky red substance after swirling it daintily in his hands several times a lot more than his friend. He sighed, this was supposed to be fun, to find a sucker to fuck over the sink in the toilets then drag him into surrendering.

"C'mon Blaine, loosen up. We'll get laid and feed in just a few hours, stop being so uptight!" The other man took a large gulp of his drink, licking the drop that had slid down the corner of his lips, savouring the taste before sighing and leaning back into his chair, his slender legs crossing as he propped his head atop of his hand. "Just relax and watch the show…"

Blaine rolled his golden eyes in disgust before looking to the stage, awaiting for the entertainment to start and hopefully keep him somewhat occupied. For years he and Sebastian would come to the club as a last resort to find a feed, to find drunken gay men who would happily bend over for them as well as being trashed to a point where they couldn't fight them off. He let out a growl from his chest as his insticts whined at him once more, _**for more. **_

His eyes flashed dangerously before he took a longer sip of his drink to supress his urges, you see, the two males in question had no taste for fancy champagne or the tang that came from beer or the bitter taste of gin and tonic, no, quite the opposite.

"_**Let's have a round of applause for the best entertainment that Lima has to offer! Gentlemen, We bring you Kurt Hummel!"**_

The lights dimmed before flashing dangerously, one minute an empty stage and the next a slender figure blackened before the spotlights settled on their target.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance!"_

Sebastian sat up in his seat, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in interest, his grin creeping more and more over his face with a devilish tone behind it. Blaine shook his head and looked back to the man on the stage. He was slender with skin tight jeans that could have been painted on to his shapely thighs with a simple white dress shirt covered with a black waistcoat. What was more intriguing was his face, chiselled and refined with a boyish charm, handsome and alluring with plump pink lips that begged to be _bitten._

"_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

'_Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh"_

He rolled his hips suggestively as he pranced across the stage causing the hoots of encouragement to become even louder , more rowdy shouts and requests' from the drunken sex pests that leered lustfully at him. The guys clicked his tongue and winked before catching Blaine's attention once more…

"_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_

_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, bad romance!"_

In that moment the air became tense, filled with a painfully familiar smell that made both Sebastian and Blaine look around with cautious eyes. Why creatures like that would be here was beyond them, oh times had changed since they had last come to Scandals' a year ago…

Blaine let out a low growl as his eyes flashed dangerously from gold to black as he spotted the source, two men that looked about the same age as them had walked in and sat at the bar. Clearly they had sensed them also because it was obvious who they had begun to stare at.

One with tanned skin and a Mohawk leant back on the stall, his eyes never leaving Blaine's as he sipped on his pint, his larger friend next to him shaking his head and tapping his arm, muttering something quietly to him before turning away.

"_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance!"_

The music began to reach it's peak and at that moment the tanned man had moved swiftly from the bar and out of sight of his friend an the men he had taken a clear disliking to. Sebastian smirked into his glass, more relaxed than ever before shooting around to meet the man in question eyes to eye.

"I thought I smelt wet _dog, _Puckerman."Sebastian's voice was firm and mocking and stirred the tanned man named Puck, his heaving chest and heavy breathing was indication of that enough.

"Can it Smythe. What are you two doing here? You know you can't just flit around and do as you please." Puck's voice was gruff and demanding. At this point his friend came over and towered above them all, his goofy grin disappearing at the intensity of the co0nfrontation in front of him. Luckily no one had turned around or had even noticed the exchange of words.

"Heh, really? You think you're above _me? _Think again. Unless you catch us in the act you can hardly do anything…" Sebastian spoke in a sing-song voice as Blaine stood up with a low growl. "Seb, leave it. Let's go."

"You should listen to him." Puck smirked like he had just won a battle with Blaine's choice of words being surrender; a tap on the shoulder warned him. "Dude, just leave it. You're going to cause trouble…."

"Finn, bro! Demons like them shouldn't be here!"

"Oh? Demons? Last time I heard Werewolves were no better…" Blaine spoke with a harsh tone with was smooth and suave, ticked off by the comment he stepped forward. "Don't think because we are leaving that we bow down to you scum, I was hardly enjoying being within the presence of _**scum**_."

With that the wolf man lunged forward with Finn reacting quickly, attempting to hold back his friend who had only just managed to slash through Blaine's coat and tear apart some skin, the scent of blood infesting the nostrils of the four of them.

"What the hell is going on?!"

The frantic yet pissed of voice had a effeminate tone to it but had a strong male pitch, all four looked around to see Kurt Hummel himself, the performer marching up to them and standing face close to Puck's who flinched.

"What did I tell you about showing me up?! I would have been fine walking home by myself and it would be safer for my job but no, you have to show up and cause trouble!" This boy was well and truly pissed. His porcelain skin donned a red hue as he snapped at Puck and Finn, even Sebastian looked in wonder, and 'O'shape forming on his lips. "Dammit Finn!"

He turned around, jerking Blaine's arm hard which mad him growl in response. "Growl at me again and I'll make sure you won't be able to at all!" Sebastian sniggered as Blaine supressed another growl, Kurt took a tissue out and soaked it with the bottle of water he had been holding it before cleaning the wound.

"Dude! Don't you know what he is? That could hardly hurt him!" Finn exclaimed as Puck shook him loose.

"Outside! The pair of you!" Sighing in defeat the two left muttering curse words and insults at each other. When they left Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed, ignoring Blaine's golden eyes.

"Why..-?"

"_Why?" _

The sarcastic voice cut him off in a harsh clipped tone as Kurt looked up to him, giving his full attention.

"I know what you _are… _I know what you _do.. _and quite frankly I don't think much of it at all, it's disgusting and all of you," He gestures to the door his friends' had just gone out of, " are as bad as each other! Don't think for a second I'm helping you for fun, I'd do it for anyone."

* * *

**_So? What do you think Sebastian and Blaine are?_**

**_It's easy!_**

**_Review and let me knowwhat you think :)_**

**_Blue X_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I thought i'd post another chapter now because i'm out tomorrow night and wont have a chance to update._**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

"I can take care of myself Finn!" the shout was followed with a slam of the door which bounced off the door frame and back open allowing the larger teen to stumble after him as quickly as possible. Kurt was fuming, he had reached boiling point as he reached the kitchen, quickly taking off his jacket and skating around the room before he swung around to meet the werewolf's eyes with a harsh glare.

"Dude! He's a _vampire!_ Did you see them stare at you?! I-" Finn was cut short and began frowning as Kurt laughed in disbelief and shook his head, biting his lush lips slightly before popping them and rubbing his forehead.

"It's a SHOW Finn! I _perform _to an _audience. _So what they looked? I don't care what goes on in your silly little world of make believe just leave me out of it!" Pissed was not the word. Kurt suddenly felt claustrophobic in his silk scarf, untying the delicate fabric from under his collar and gripping it tightly as his fist now rested on the wooden table.

"You're still part of the pack Dude, family. No one wants to see you hurt…" Finn's voice was soft; he edged closer to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're my little brother Kurt…."

Sighing Kurt shifted his shoulder from the warmth of Finn's palm and make his way to the cooker which displayed the ungodly time of 3.37am in red lighting. He took the cloth of the hook and tied it around his neck and waist before going to the cupboards', slamming down different Tupperware and utensils'.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" The werewolf pursed his lips together as he swung on the spot, looking somewhat innocently at Kurt. Probably hoping in some way that the argument was over and forgotten with, _hoping._

"I'm _baking _Finn. I need some sort of _normality!" _The porcelain boy huffed as he slammed down some sprinkles and pointed a wooden spoon at him.

"Dude. Baking at 3.37 in the morning isn't normal."

* * *

"And where have you been?" The large oak doors parted to reveal a small male in I harsh comparison to size. He had jet black hair and he was Asian, a frown adorned his face as he stepped back to let the pair of vampires' in who simply smirked at the lack of greeting, waving off the question with cheeky quips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Blaine scoffed at his friend and rolled his eyes. Blaine met the small Asian man's eyes which had fallen to look at the open wound on Blaine's arm with a scowl.

"It's fine Wes!" Blaine exclaimed as Sebastian stood watching, amused and waiting for the two vampires to argue with his hands in his pocket and daring a smirk.

"Fine? FINE?!" Wes marched up to Blaine's face and poked his chest, nudging him back with a gavel that had suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Blaine! You two can't just keep picking up people in bars to have a meal, People are there, they could SEE you!"

"Calm the fuck down Wes. You think anyone would believe people who are pissed and high on crack? Those scum are one word away from a mental health problem!" Sebastian clicked his tongue at the fellow vampire, Wes maintaining his scowl. "Anyway, don't we have bigger problems?"

Wes exhaled loudly as he tried to maintain his composure, straightening up his black blazer and motioning them to follow him through the dark mansion. The only source of light came from the wicks of candles that were cradled in the old fashioned décor holders, the curtains streamed like inky blood from the ceiling and onto the marble floor, caressing the windows edge nicely as they awaited at the bottom of the stairs. The stairs curved upwards and the carpet muffled the sound of the shoes clacking rhythmically on the floor.

They came to a set of heavy duty wooden doors that creaked open in a painful shriek as it was breached. Inside a round varnished table sat majestically, many seats around and occupied with various members of the clan, all turning to give the three full attention.

"I see you've finally decided to join us."

"We were only a few minutes late Cooper." Blaine stared with an unexpressive face at the man who had been first to speak. He was taller, which could still be noticed despite him sitting down, his hair was neatly styled back with waves that only reflected the mass of his curls and light coloured eyes to match.

Cooper was indeed Blaine's brother.

Older by several years and far more experienced he sat at the heart of the table to address everyone. His skin was more pale than Blaine's olive tone and he had more of a chiselled face, he smiled and leant back into his seat as Blaine reluctantly took his seat.

"The council of Dalton Academy will now begin." Wes snapped his wooden gavel to commence the meeting in full, Cooper stood and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen. We have a problem this evening, for months bodies have propped up in popular areas' among the humans, each having a neat set of teeth marks on the neck." He looked around the room before resting his eyes on his brother who stared back at him just has hard. "The wolves are getting anxious. The treaty we have with them is wearing thin and they are beginning to suspect us of breaking it."

"That's bullshit! The treaty was to keep ourselves hidden and unnoticed, to not feed unless it was necessary!" Another vampire slammed both his fists down at the statement, the gavel clapping sounded shortly after. A blonde next to him tugged at his sleeve to get him to sit down in a hushed moment as he held a small child in his other arm.

"We are well aware of the terms that keep ourselves as well as the wolves elusive from the human world Nick. More what concerns me is why you have brought the child." Wes calmly stated as the child was brought to question, wriggling in the blonde's arms to find a comfortable position.

"He was restless Wes, I couldn't leave him on his own and Nick wanted me to be here." The blonde man sighed as he wrapped a blanket around the toddler.

"Very well Jeff but next time refrain from bringing him to witness such important matters." Cooper smiled at the parent who nodded in agreement, happy it was overlooked. The council all nodded and awaited for the more important matter to press on.

"I'm just sick of those _dogs _thinking they can have us pinned down! Waiting for any excuse to wage war! That's all this is!" Nick growled, baring his fangs to be smacked by Jeff who pointed to the child in a way that told him not to display such behaviour to their son.

"I'm not so sure."

All of the members looked at Blaine whose face still had no expression, his golden eyes were intense as he demanded the attention.

"I've heard people talking on my hunts. People saying they have seen the marks and speculating. The humans are getting suspicious and becoming far to cautious for us to feed safely." Nods and murmurs of agreement followed as they took in Blaine's opinion.

"What do we do about it? We can't just leave it, the wolves are getting hostile." A bigger small man with a roundish figure piped up in concern allowing Blaine to answer before Cooper had the chance. "The wolves aren't being so co-operative with us Trent, we had two hostile ones confront us tonight and luckily nothing said would scar the treaty. We're dealing with another clan, surely."

"Very well. I want searches to be rotated every evening in a multitude of areas to assess the situation. Anything suspicious gets reported back immediately."

* * *

**_I do love some 'Furt' brotherly fluff. And especially Wes with his gavel, I couldn't leave that out could I?_**

**_Review my lovelies!_**

**_I enjoy hearing from you!_**

**_-Blue_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! _**

**_So after 2 chapters I have 16 followers! I think that is pretty amazing!_**

**_I finally got time to update between this fic and 'Something About You', my other Klaine fic which is set at Dalton._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!_**

* * *

The sole of his heel clacked in the ringing effect of echoes as he turned yet another corner down yet another alleyway to be greeted with the creeping strands of dim lights from the street lamps that stood next to the main roads and the familiar scent of alcohol and smoke. Wrapping his burgundy scarf closer and burying his chin in it he shivered slightly as his breath could be seen.

Tilting his pale face slightly at the disruption of silence caused by a small feline that ran into the safety of the shadows he sighed before putting his head down and cutting through another alley and past a large dumpster from a dingy bar. Several teens clearly not old enough to even be out drinking stood lurking near it flicking cigarette buds and chugging bottles of alcohol, it had disgusted him that people of these establishments had no sense when it came to the youth of today. They hardly cared that the future would be left in the hands of these teens but more of what money would flow into their own pocket.

He chuckled bitterly under his breath as he stuffed his gloved hands into the pockets of his double-breasted peacoat. Admittedly he wasn't a saint, he had been just as as bad as or even so worse than these kids when he was that age but then again, they didn't have half the crap to worry about.

"Hey, hey fairy boy!" one teen cackled with laughter as did a few of his friends' at the insult he slurred, "Whaddaya think you're doing? Staring at me like that? Heh, I bet you wanna do me huh?" his friends' once again laughed as they slumped over.

Kurt could have sworn that he could smell the lingering smell of beer from where he had been standing. His sharp blue eyes began to stare warningly at the cocky teenage boy who had dropped his beer in his alcohol induced state. It was then he started laughing along with them, bitterly. "Hardly, I prefer my men to actually look like men and pack a bit more in the private department!" he was sick of death to people like this: Homophobes who saw the gay community as dirt or even worse toys for their amusement.

The teens' still laughed and began to hush as the one who had been insulted had realised that the retaliation was offensive and he had not nearly touched upon intimidating Kurt in the slightest. Kurt rolled his eyes. Since the moment he had come out as a teen he had suffered being the punch lines to every joke, constant slurs of abuse and was ignored by the most ignorant of people.

When he got into his teenage years it was apparent to him that he hadn't had the same attraction to the opposite sex like other boys' his age had. Sure, he loved the girls' but he fashion talks' and dance numbers' he had never felt compelled to be with one romantically in anyway.

"Hey! HEY!" the other guy growled as he stumbled forward in anger. "You telling me I aren't good enough for your pathetic faggy ass?!" Kurt felt his teeth grind as his plush lips clenched in anger, he was pissed off.

More than pissed off.

A growl was heard from the shadows that neither belonged to Kurt or the hostile boy in front of him, which in truth unnerved Kurt but he hadn't let his façade slip. The other boy had jumped on the spot and turned several times as his eyes darted in search for the culprit, murmurs and hushed whispers of his friends' were heard before another growl followed.

One, a small blonde girl laughed it off calling them all cowards and disappeared into the darkness. Her giggles could be heard along with several hiccups before it went quiet, Kurt exhaled slowly and took a several steps back before a shrill scream rang out.

Kurt's ears rang as he looked on wide in horror as the girl barely managed to drag herself into the light, blood streaming from her forehead and tinting her blonde locks in the red liquid, she was shivering and her eyes were the embodiment of fear. Reaching a hand out she could barely say a word but screamed loudly once again in panic as she felt herself being dragged deeper into the shadows.

If his face could have gone any paler it would have done, Kurt felt his chest tighten as he gripped his hair in panic. The drunken teens' dispersed in frenzy; several of them were struck to the ground as the creature came out of hiding and loomed over the victims' with a hunched back. Suddenly his feet carried him forward to help the one who had been slurring at him, the boy who was now reduced to a crying and begging for any sort of help he could get.

At that moment a force pulled his arm and flung him backwards out of the way, Kurt lost his footing and fell hard onto the ground and only just caught a glimpse of another figure tackling the monster that had emerged. Snapping out of his daze he got up the best he could with a sprained ankle and limped away trying hard to keep some sort of composure despite his heaving chest.

After 5 minutes he slowed a little and winced at the pain shooting from his ankle and groaned before he was pressed against the wall in a firm grip.

He was familiar with the intoxicating scent, sultry and sexy. All male.

He refused to look up, to meet the eyes he had peered into so many times before.

"Why? _Why Kurt?_" The voice was silky and seductive, calm and yet somewhat silently pleading as in desperation for an answer. Kurt shook and his slumped shoulder heaved as the pale human tried to calm his built up anger that was itching to unleash itself. "Why did you ignore the fact that you hadn't met me? Like you never knew me at all?"

"Because _BLAINE, _I want nothing more to do with you! I found out the truth!" His ice blue eyes were now peering into dangerous golden ones as he spat out his answer with as much venom he could muster in such a shaken up way. It went quiet for a moment before the vampire forcefully smashed his soft lips against Kurt's luscious pink ones, making his back mould into the concrete wall and growl in both pleasure and dis-pleasure.

Kurt's hand wriggled free and smacked the man so hard that he was sure his olive skin would bruise to some extent and if that wasn't enough to set him free from his clutches he spat on him, not caring where and rushed from his grasp as he wiped the saliva from his face with a low growl.

Once again he whirled around to come face to face with Blaine once more, smirking at his now dishevelled appearance. His curls were starting to break free from its gel encasement and Blaine's eyes were starting to turn red as he held Kurt close to him, refusing to break eye contact with the disrespectful human man.

"You _knew _that I'm a vampire! You hardly had to find out, deep down you _knew."_

Kurt felt his throat tighten at the bitterness in the vampire's voice and tried to refrain from swallowing in nervousness.

"What happened to them?" Kurt looked behind the vampire to hint at what he was talking about. His dead relations with this vampire could wait, the sinking feeling in his chest ached to find out what happened to the defensive teenagers' that had been attacked not so long ago. "What did you do?"

"Kurt… there's a rogue vampire out here. It isn't safe to be lurking around like this, it killed those kids' back there and the ones' that could still breathe had to be put out of their misery." Kurt shuddered at the thought and his breathing became more and more irregular.

"So you killed them? They could have been saved, they could-!"

"Could what Kurt? Live life in fear and shut out from other people? They would go mental and swear we existed and where would that leave us and the werewolves? Oh! And have a few limbs cut off in the process too! I know I'm hardly alive but even I know that isn't away to live!" Blaine let Kurt go and stumble back as he delivered the harsh truth.

"…You never told me…that you…"Kurt shuddered as he fought the urge to scream. "You never once told me you were a vampire. I thought I would at least matter so much that you would, I never imagined that I would find out like that.."

Blaine's eyes softened as he reached forward with a calloused hand to caress the porcelain smooth skinned boy who pulled back in disgust.

"I never meant for-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BLAINE! Just….leave me alone…" Blaine looked on in upset as the human boy vanished into the night without another single word.

* * *

_**So who is excited for season 4 of Glee tonight?!**_

_**i'm in the UK so i have to wait after it airs to watch it online :( this saddens me...**_

_**Also a massive thank you to Yaoi Gavi Girl (Manga Fan) who has always reviewed and supported my fics!**_

_**-Blue**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I've had about 800 people read my story and 18 follows.**_

_**A-MA-ZIIING!**_

_**I hopeyou guys like this chapter, it's more filler than anything before it gets to the better parts :)**_

* * *

Backstage would have been dark and dingy if not for the various lights surrounded by the large vanity mirror at the back. Sitting on the small wooden bench at the simplistic mahogany chest it stood on Kurt. E Hummel took a cloth to its reflective surface lovingly to erase a smudge that had appeared within the timeframe that he had been gone.

He sighed to himself as he studied his reflection in the mirror, finding it hard to stare himself in the eye. His baby blue gazes travelled to the yellow lights around the mirror once more as they usually and often do, smiling at its charm. Since arriving at Scandals he had wondered on several occasions whether the night club was any good for him, if he was any better than such a tacky scene and it had felt somewhat unnerving to be there despite holding his own but from the moment he had stepped on stage fireworks had sparked.

He remembered the first time he had seen the little vanity mirror, bulbs were smashed and housing multiple webs for spiders, cluttering dust to be left in a sad, broken and pathetic state. The mirror like him was a shadow of its former glory; its lights had been shattered and scathed.

Night after night he would search for a new light bulb, one the same sort of shape and calibre but finding something remotely the same was hard. He found one little pawn shop at the back of a secluded alley where the old man would sell little treasures of the past and present and when he had seen how important the old mirror was to Kurt he would ask around for the chances of getting one.

So far Kurt was lucky enough to have six thanks to the wonderful old man, he needed ten more to complete the whole mirror. It was far from perfect but it was something he wanted to put effort into repairing.

Straightening the single flower in the vase next to it he hummed softly before adjusting his hair once more and exhaling slowly.

The stage was waiting. _He _was waiting.

"_**I'm wide awake,**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I was in the dark**_

_**I was falling hard**_

_**With an open heart**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**How did I read the stars so wrong?"**_

The spotlight caught his gaze and he kept his eyes trained on it, not daring to look into the empty seats as he sung. The closing time had gone past for hours and he stayed back to practise with the single key he had come to acquire from security.

"_**I'm wide awake**_

_**And now it's clear to me**_

_**That everything you see**_

_**Ain't always what it seems**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long"**_

Kurt breathed in deeply as he tried to keep composure. He was pouring his whole heart out into the song with his eyes tightly shut maybe due to the brightness of the light, maybe due to the passion.

"_**I wish I knew then**_

_**What I know now**_

_**Wouldn't dive in**_

_**Wouldn't bow down**_

_**Gravity hurts**_

_**You made it so sweet**_

_**Till I woke up on**_

_**On the concrete"**_

He bent over slightly as his lungs swelled with all the oxygen he was using to reach such a high, emotional pitch.

"_**Falling from cloud 9**_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)**_

_**I'm Falling from cloud 9**_

_**Thunder rumbling**_

_**Castles crumbling**_

_**I am trying to hold on**_

_**God knows that I tried**_

_**Seeing the bright side**_

_**But I'm not blind anymore...**_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake."**_

The music he had been playing halted and made way for silence to dominate the empty club, the eerie feeling from the lack of tone was apparent but had never bothered the pale man at all. He stood alone on the stage looking up at the light for several minutes before closing his eyes and regaining compose and stepping down, taking the small bunch of keys from his pocket and selecting the correct one to lock up.

The cool air hit his face sharply as he snuggled closer into his jacket, at 3 in the morning he should have been heading home but some things had become more important to him recently. He could imagine Carole waking up and waiting for him, both Finn and Puck would go out of their minds but after years of keeping to himself and breaking the rules Carole had left him to his own, not that she was happy nor liked it mind you.

The click in the door and a quick shake of the handle indicated the back entrance was now locked. Before he even made a step he turned his head to look up past the roof and slightly at the moon which illuminated the alley with its silver light as if Kurt had been expecting something. He slumped and turned on his heel allowing tapping and clacking softly in the silence as he swerved around more and more corners until he reached a small light outside the small pawn shop.

The small bell rang in a charming manner as his porcelain face met a sudden homely burst of warmth as he reacquainted himself with the sight of the of the trinkets scattered around various sizes and varieties of furniture.

"Hello Mr. Mumford, how are you this evening?" Kurt smiled widely as he asked the question with concern. The old man hobbled on his walking stick with and arched back as he tried to adjust his spectacles.

"Kurt? Ever the late one I see! I'm fine, fine boy..." the old man babbled in excitement causing Kurt to chuckle at the erratic behaviour from the tiny man.

"It's 3 in the morning, surely you would think of shutting at a normal time like most?" Kurt question as he did so many times before. The answer was always the same and he knew it but it never stopped Kurt from posing the question every time he would visit.

"It's good for business boy! Good for business! Very quiet and cosy here it is so late!" Mr Mumford waved him off as he sat on a single wooden chair, moaning in comfort as he did so and resting his stick onto the nearest wall. "I have found a light boy, a light! Second draw at the back!"

Kurt made his way and unwrapped the encasing of paper around the fragile bulb to inspect it before deciding he was more than happy with it.

"Thank you Mr Mumford, leave the money on the counter as always? I insist?" He chuckled the last part at the sight of the old man shaking his head frantically in protest.

"Nonsense! Nonsense! I will not take your money, on the house as always." Mr Mumford kept rambling as Kurt rolled his eyes, getting the man distracted was easy and Kurt knew very well he would refuse to take any sort of money from him. It was at that moment he walked over to the small man and patted him on the shoulder to calm him down and also slip a small fortune into his jacket without him knowing.

* * *

Watching down from the rooftops Blaine sighed as he watched his ex-lover come out of the little shop in such glee with a small item clutched to his chest and hurrying down the alleyways before stopping and looking directly up to the spot once again where Blaine was. He ducked and shut his eyes, he knew Kurt wasn't stupid and he was anything but that but if the human had seen him watching out for his welfare he would force him to leave. Exhaling he turned back to be face to face with Sebastian and stumbled back.

"Whatcha doing? We're supposed to be looking for that beast, not lusting after the next meal." Blaine growled as his eyes turned a red-ish hue within his current golden tone and snarled at his vampire companion with disgust. "What is up with you man? You have done nothing but keep track on him!"

Blaine's gaze snapped back to Sebastian who grinned and chuckled at the shorter vampire's hostile reaction.

"I followed you for the past few days… Cooper asked me to. What is so enthralling about him?"

* * *

_**The song I used was Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake'. It's a personal favorite of mine at the moment and wanted to incorporated it into the story. **_

_**let me know what you think!**_

_**-Blue **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, since I last updated i've had a whopping 400 more views and 22 story followers!**_

_**I am so overwhelmed right now! **_

* * *

"YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME?!" Blaine's voice boomed around the room in a series of rebounding echoes as he charged in with the tapping of his feet ringing rhythmically in the spacious room. It was huge by all standards with countess bookshelves reaching amazing heights next to the panelled glass window which was currently hidden behind a stretch of luxurious burgundy fabric. Further on a few wooden steps could be seen leading up to a baby grand piano that would have commanded focal point if the room were lit by the sun's light instead of the single lamp that sat above the sheet music. Cooper grimaced at the harsh clacking on the beautiful marble floor and the angry tone his younger brother spat out and sighed as he removed his finger from a single note.

Blaine had never been one for showing his affections or any sort of emotions, mainly keeping them to himself after their parents had died so when he was angry like this, it would dramatic and over the top and definitely something to worry about. An Asian vampire came in closely behind Blaine in attempt to try and calm the shorter Anderson down but found his mouth gaping when Cooper stood up and made his way to meet his brother.

"I tried to calm him down Coop, I-"he started with wide eyes only to be stopped by a raised hand waving him away in a kind manner. "That's more than enough Mike, you should go help Tina prep for dining with the time as it is." Cooper smiled warmly at Mike who looked between Blaine who was trying hard to breathe in a clam manner, obviously agitated from being ignored and then he looked to Cooper once more before nodding and bowing in respect before leaving.

Cooper sighed as he took his fingers to massage his temple; he hated it when both he and Blaine came to blows over a matter that he saw so trivial.

"Blaine. You know very well why I did this, you've always kept quiet and to the rules. Lately this changed and I can't ignore this erratic behaviour." His younger brother clenched his fists as he tried to stop himself from getting too angry, a notion that could be seen from his honey eyes flickering to red and back again.

"Erratic behaviour? ERRATIC?!" he was seething at this point, venom poured effortlessly into his words. "You had NO right to do that! I would even have more understanding if you had sent Wes or Mike but _Sebastian? _You know he does nothing but stir such drama!"

"Seriously Blaine. Sebastian is one of your oldest friends' and you speak ill of him? I understand the boy is vindictive and likes to quell his needs to cause such trouble through other people but he was genuinely concerned for you. That and you would have never suspected him." Cooper adjusted his black jacket to fit more snug around him and walked up to meet his brother face to face before continuing, "You need to tell me about this human."

Blaine moved his head up to his breath could be felt on Cooper's skin and vice versa, scrunching up his soft lips into a scowl his features darkened. "There is nothing to tell!" he then turned on his heel to leave before jolting back in surprise, his arm had been yanked back and yet again he met his brother's blue eyes.

"Other than the fact he is under the care of the very wolves that would have thrills for us to do wrong? You need to stay away from that human, he isn't good for you."

"No, what you mean is he isn't good for _you._" Blaine spat before storming out of the room leaving Cooper to mumble harshly under his breath.

* * *

"Dude you have to stop doing this. Carole's been getting upset which is making Finn and Puck agitated, they'll find out if you're not careful." A blonde boy about the same age as Kurt stood in front of him, his hair was a shaggy mess and he had large pink lips but was handsome all the same. His build was bigger than Kurt's with muscles and a six pack to match.

"Carole worries too much and as for Puck and Finn, they have no right intruding in on my business. Is it just so wrong for me to want to go and live my life? I don't want to be caught between a rock and a pack of overprotective wolves!" Kurt took off his jacket and slumped onto the single bed.

The house they all gathered in was large with it being built for a pack but his room was small. It was all wooden and creaked with every step taken on it, the banisters holding up the roof slanted diagonally over his quaint bed. It had a single window and vanity connected to a wash room. From all the years he had resided with them he could have had an extravagant and luscious room but he had fallen for the charm of this small dingy space, it had a spectacular room all year round and he would find himself watching the birds fly over or raindrops patter against the small amount of glass.

"Live your life? Kurt, you singing a crap bar and run around till all hours of the morning." The blonde boy put on his vest as he sat next to Kurt on the bed, smacking Kurt's feet to make sure he was still paying attention. "We're the only family you got now and we love you man. Don't push us away."

The blonde got up and went to leave but as he got to the door he turned to see Kurt sat up.

"Thanks Sam..."

Sam left with a small smile leaving the slender boy to crash his head back down onto his pillow and sigh in stress. Sam was one of the best friends' he had from a young age coming into the clan of wolves. He hadn't cared at all of Kurt's sexuality even if some of the other males felt uneasy about it, even now Finn was just starting to behave like he did before he knew Kurt was gay but a nagging feeling told Kurt that Finn was just trying to ignore that fact all together.

After some time he decided to take his time to clean up. Stripping from his clothes he dipped into the soothing heat of the bath, sighing in content he lifted his hand and watched the drops of water roll of his skin and allowing the steam to shroud the mirror next to the sink in mist. When he finally got out he placed a simple white tee with a navy waistcoat on as well as some skinny jeans and high boots before heading down to greet some of the other wolves.

Wafts of glorious scents merged together as they invaded the hall from the kitchen, Kurt smiled widely as he reached the large room to see a smaller woman above the stove humming away as she tended the food. She was smaller but she was pudgy, not in a fat way, you could tell she suited her shape and figure and she was definitely attractive for a woman of her age. Kurt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a small kiss on the cheek before shoo-ing her to sit down as he finished cooking.

"Where have you been Kurt? I've missed having you around." Her eyes looked up at him hopefully as he dished out two lots of bacon and eggs onto a plate. He felt a pang of guilt knowing the woman wanted an answer that didn't confirm what she already knew.

"Just been hanging out with some friends Carole. No biggie." He told her softly as his stomach twisted into a growl at the sumptuous smell of food. She giggled softly as Kurt sat down on the wooden chair in front of her, both tucking into the food quietly.

"Finn was saying that a rogue vampire has been spotted." Carole didn't shift her gaze from the plate when she said this, it was clearly her being protective but in a way that wouldn't spur Kurt to be irrational. He clucked his tongue as he pulled a face, nodding as he finished swallowing some bacon.

"How about some cake for after huh?" he beamed at the woman who couldn't help but smile broadly back.

* * *

Blaine drew back with a large gasp as blood trickled down his chin, the blood quenching his thirst with a tangy taste. Licking his lips he didn't even look at the body as he made his way from roof to roof.

Once again he found himself roaming in familiar territory he had been patrolling for a number of months in a silent hope that he would Kurt Elizabeth Hummel once more. It had been at least a month since Cooper had been confronted and Blaine now felt it safe to be doing as he wanted without fear of being followed once more. It was strange, his chest would tighten and he felt somewhat sick. It was happening a lot over the past few days.

Not once had he heard the flow of melodic sounds from Scandals' or had he seen the pale human walk down the alleyways to the old pawn shop.

It was odd.

The silence fell short and the sounds of howling snapped the short vampire out of his daze and suddenly vampires' from his coven were seen heading roof to roof towards the sounds in hurry. It was more than a cue for Blaine to do the same thing; he had a sinking feeling as he gained speed and caught up with Wes, Mike and Sebastian.

"What's going on Seb?" Blaine growled out as they heard more howling, only louder this time round.

"It's coming from the outskirts of the city, if what we've heard is right the rogue vampire has appeared." Sebastian spat in a serious tone. "Those stupid overgrown puppies have got involved!"

The space they came to was a dusty ground with no shrubbery apart from a few weeds. Next to it was an abandoned warehouse with the wire fencing bent in the most awkward positions in its abandonment, the wooden boards either splintered or falling from the positions they had been nailed into from the windows. The dirt was covered in blood and the intoxicating smell caught the attention of the Dalton boys' who looked on in shock at the bloodbath that was unfolding.

Vampire swarmed the place in tattered clothes and stains of blood and dirt adorning their bodies', all eyes were a deathly red as the attacked with multiple cries and hissing at the wolves who continued to bare their teeth and strike mercilessly.

"THEY AREN'T FROM A COVEN!" Nick swooped down to meet the four boys with concern. "There isn't just one rogue and if there ever was he's been turning others!" Nick snarled as he watched the undead maim and slaughter each other. He felt pity for his race, he really did but these newlings were dangerous.

He battled with the idea to defend them of help the wolves' but even then the idea of helping such scum was low to them.

"They are coming from the warehouse! Leave the wolves to deal with it, we're checking it out!" Sebastian rushed ahead before any confirmation or answer of some sort with the others' all on his heel. The newlings had no idea of the vampires' infiltrating the place with being drawn away by the smell of blood and managed to kill the majority of them whilst they remained fixated on quenching their blood thirst.

"We split up. Kill as many as possible and leave none alive, are we clear?" Blaine growled before darting off into the lower levels of the eerie area. Sebastian grinned and licked his lips, he was going to have so much fun slaughtering and sucking the newly turned dry.

One after the other he cackled in laughter , the others' would have snapped their necks or something along those lines but with a treaty in place the chance for a massacre hunt was rare and he was going to savour the moment. He slammed every door open in a fury to find more prey before reaching one room in particular and all of a sudden his smile turned into a horrified look which after a moment began to appear in an evil grin.

* * *

_**So. **_

_**Blaine is moody, Kurt's gone missing and Sebastian is evil, but then again he is a vampire...**_

_**let me know what you guys think and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**I suddenly have the urge to by a vintage bicycle after Britney 2.0! Im just anticipating the break up episode!**_

_**-Blue**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have another chapter for you guys! So nearly 2000 views and 27 followers! I am really happy with the response so far and i would like to thank you!**_

* * *

The empty space in the warehouse suddenly became cluttered an claustrophobic as the bodies accumulated by the tons and the stench of death started to infest the place like smoke. It was now quiet in the most eerie sense, the tapping smacked against the metal as they Dalton vampires' regrouped quickly, wiping the blood from the bottom of their chins and accessing the situation. Blood had shed by the gallons and the werewolves were no longer howling from the battlefield, a sign for them all to leave.

The lack of communication between them was an indication that their thoughts were all focused on the seriousness of the situation they were all facing.

Blood clung to the bottom of their shoes as they all left the warehouse, well aware that the werewolves would be shortly behind and would have reverted to their human form to scope the property further. It wouldn't be wise to stick around at all given the circumstances.

"Hey, has anyone seen 'Bastian?" Nick piped up from behind Blaine, Wes and David as they began to slow their pace after finally deciding that the wolves were probably pre-occupied enough to not venture after them.

Blaine looked around with his eyes, only slightly turning his neck. "He'll be fine Nick…" In all honesty Blaine was still furious with Sebastian and found himself not caring at the moment where the other vampire was and kept a steady pace on course to Dalton Manor. The others' followed the same suit just rolling their eyes or shrugging.

"Sebastian's a big boy, he can take care of himself right now we need to report everything to Cooper and get permission for a full scale investigation on the place." Wes sighed walking in time with the brunette who growled lowly in response. "We could have done a full scale investigation then Wes! It was the perfect opportunity!"

Nick huffed in exclamation causing David to match the shake of the head Wes was currently giving him.

"Hardly so Nick, the werewolves had stopped howling and we can only expect they would be searching for some sort of answer to the mess that occurred back there. We are best to let them do as they please and come back when it's safe, we are dealing with a threat of new measures here and we all are very aware of the problem with newly turned vampires', they're dangerous." Wes explained with a soft yet firm tone to get the brunette to calm down slightly before David chimed in, "Wes is right, Nick you have a son to go home to and Jeff wouldn't be happy if something happened to you..."

Nick sighed and took slow intakes of air thinking of Jeff waiting at home with Xavier already tucked in for the night and nodded in agreement. He smiled a tad thinking of the little boy, he had light brown hair with blonde highlights and of only a young age he was already smart and the apple of both his and Jeff's eyes.

"So when is our fearless leader going to take a mate?" Blaine turned to Wes who was grinning in a teasing manner and then began to laugh as the gel clad vampire raised a single eyebrow in warning without a word spoken. "Both you and Cooper need an heir to the Dalton clan at some point Blaine, Coop is already starting to search."

The trip back to the manner was quiet from that statement, Blaine not rising to the bait and the others' not being stupid enough to press on the matter knowing Blaine was one for privacy. The manor welcomed them with the homeliness and they all retired peacefully to their rooms with just a nod of acknowledgement before they did so.

* * *

Sat on the edge of his window Blaine let the cool air thump against his skin whilst studying the scenery outside with his wild honey eyes honing in on little details. It was rare to get time like this and Blaine had been very observant to detail since he was a child, everything was new and fascinating with new things to discover all the time. He mused, supposing that was the only good thing about living for so long, being able to experience the change between era's and time frames gradually among the humans' as they documented it for their future generations' to look back on without witnessing it.

His neck craned backwards as a creak from the door caught his attention to meet the gaze of a the grinning maniac that was Sebastian Smythe.

"And where have you been?" the lack of emotion in his voice was evident, Blaine didn't care but he would only find out later if not sooner. He rolled his eyes at Sebastian's growing smirk, "I have something you need to see..."

"This better not be one of your idiotic schemes 'Bas." Blaine swung his legs around and sat up before pushing down on the wood, allowing his body to propel up onto his feet and following the taller man outside of the room and through the hallways without another word said. The steps spiralled underneath the manor and several feet of underground soil to a set of darkened cells that the coven kept enemies .

Blaine snapped his neck in the direction of chains clanging hard on the stone floor, a horrific feeling lurching through his entire body as he focused his vision.

In one cell right at the back the iron bars were being opened by Sebastian to reveal a figure moving around in a seizure like manner, it's behaviour totally erratic and out of control. It was easily recognised as a human that was in the early stages of turning, Blaine cringed, it was never a pleasurable experience to watch humans be turned- the suffered severe pain in doing so. Sebastian looked at him expectantly, moving his hand to allow him entry in the most comical yet morbid ways.

"I thought you'd enjoy my little gift…" You could hear the smirk and condensation in the taller vampires' voice, he was relishing the situation and anticipating the reaction of his friend.

Blaine crept closer past Sebastian to get a closer look at the human bonded tightly in chains to the wall, his face hidden by the cascade of hair falling in front of his hair as he slammed his body around once more, the chains restraining him. If Blaine had a heart it would have shattered in shock and disgust as he pulled the hair of this human up to take a look completely unprepared to see the face of none other than Kurt….

Sweat poured down his porcelain skin which became an even lighter shade of white, his now red lips trembling in pain and a snarl and his ice blue eyes becoming tinted with a deathly hue of red, meeting Blaine dead in the eyes. The grip on his hair loosened as he drank in the sight of the trembling boy who was usually so strong.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian who smiled and left the dungeon leaving Blaine alone with him. A jolt of the chains made Blaine snap back as Kurt lurched forward in a violent manner, his newly acquired fangs baring before he pulled himself back, grunting in pain as he fell to the stone floor again. His eyes widened in both pain and recognition and Blaine felt himself reach forward and caress Kurt's clammy cheek, flinching at his attempts to bite and snarl at him before calming down once more.

It was common for a human to reject the transformation to vampire and try to resist the animalistic urges they had to attack and seek blood but most would have given up after only a few moments but something was different. Kurt had never been accepting of Vampires' and it was only showing his will was strong to keep fighting the only thing Blaine had found more upsetting than seeing his former lover writhe in pain was the hateful look he was giving him even from such a consuming state.

* * *

Nick sighed as he leaned back, taking his shirt off. Jeff woke in a sleepy haze and clambered into his lap, his nose under Nick's ear as he skimmed his lips over his neck to find a suitable area for sinking his fangs into.

Jeff shifted to get comfortable in his lover's lap and Nick sighed rubbing his arms up and down Jeff's side. Running fingers' through blonde locks Nick sighed in content and taking the twinge of pain knowing very well Jeff was starving. Since Xavier was born Jeff hardly had time to hut and he was still expected to feed the young boy until he was of age to do so himself which meant Nick often hunted more to supply for his blonde lover also not that he minded, the difference between hunting humans' and what Jeff was doing was that the object of feeding from another vampire was seen as a very intimate experience.

It could be sexual of sensuous in some form or again another source to feed but the trust to let another vampire feed was the strongest of bonds, trusting them to be able to control the urges to drain the other dry.

Jeff's fangs left Nick's neck to give a heated kiss, blood dripping down the blonde's chin and onto Nick's chest before a frantic knock on the door interrupted their moment. Nick growled wildly as Xavier awoke, crying loudly from his crib causing Jeff to shoot up and wipe the blood off his chin and tend to the little vampire boy immediately.

"What the HELL?!" Nick flung the door open, his harsh expression fell when he saw Blaine slumped with what seemed to be tears rolling down his face and struggling to speak.

Jeff smiled whilst getting a small cup of his stash of blood and pushing it for Blaine to drink, Xavier rocked in his arms, half asleep and content.

"So this Kurt? He's a human?" Nick questioned taking his son from Jeff who decided to go back to bed to rest.

"He _was _human… he isn't anymore…"Blaine's voice was so small and never before had Nick ever seen him in such and emotional state. "He's in the process of turning, he's in pain Nick…" Blaine's lips stayed firmly shut as he fought the urge to cry of scream. Xavier scuffled and shifted so Nick moved forward and placed him in the shorter vampire's arms knowing fully well he wouldn't lose his nerve with the babe in his care and leaned back to await Blaine to calm down once more. "And what do you plan to do? If he is out of control you know what has to happen Blaine, Cooper won't have a threat around the coven for long."

"I know. It doesn't help that he associates with…"

"With what Blaine?" Nick looked closely, demanding Blaine's gaze to meet his and awaiting an answer.

"With werewolves…"

* * *

**_Poor Kurt..._**

**_review!_**

**_-Blue_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sigh...So, the break up episode.**_

_**I felt pains in my chest when 'Klaine' ended. I'm assuming they ended, though it hasn't really been confirmed. **_

* * *

"So can you please explain why we are keeping him alive?" the gavel smacked down once more as the question posed everyone around the large table to erupt in debate once more to bring everyone to order. Cooper rubbed his temple and sighed in stress as he looked up to Wes who with one more loud bang of his gavel made the room fall silent as he rose to stand, looking down on all the other court members around the table with harsh eyes. "He is alive because he's of value. If the werewolves even knew we were thinking about getting rid of them it would cause an all out brawl."

Again the members spoke up in uproar, releasing angry comments as they did so. Wes raised his arms with a facial expression of misbelief to Cooper's way that was leaning back with a frown on his features as he drew in the sad sight of the argument.

"ENOUGH!" Cooper slammed down both his hands on the mahogany top, the vibrations carrying out through the furniture as his voice echoed into silence after a few seconds. "Kurt cannot simply be slaughtered because of the wolves but you seem to forget that he is now one of us. You do as directed."

One member raised his hand and proceeded to speak as Cooper slumped back down and waved his hand for him to continue. Trent cleared his throat slightly before looking at every member and sighing, "I understand but with Kurt being a newly turned he is just as much a threat to us as the werewolves are, I hardly see how he is of value when either way we are facing trouble." Trent looked around at the nods of acknowledgement. "We could keep him here and not tell them until they find out but it would be worse than just telling them he's in our custody now, we also have a rogue still out there and from what we have witnessed there could very well be groups of newlings multiplying by the day."

Cooper nodded as everyone hummed in agreement. Jeff sat next to Nick looking at his leader with pleading eyes and Cooper couldn't help but look away in guilt.

Nick balled up his fists but for once he hadn't said a single word about an important matter. Usually with a head as hot as fire he would dive in and let anyone know damn well what he thought but with the matter suddenly raised he felt ill, knowing that Blaine was missing out on such an important meeting and how angry he would be right now and possibly later when he found out. Jeff placed a hand on Nick's fist making it uncurl and slide his fingers in between his lover's with a small smile.

"And what do you think on the matter Sebastian?" David pondered to the vampire across from him as Wes looked over at his friend with a questioning look.

"He's fully turned now and he's trying to hold off the animalistic instincts that come with being a vampire. I've taken bodies and blood bags down on several occasions but he refuses to touch a morsel and it's slowly killing him, he writes in instinct and cries." Sebastian's face came across with no expression or emotion what so ever, Jeff looked at him and shook his head in both a mixture of hate and upset which caused Nick to clamp down on the blonde man's hand.

"He's still one of us! When he is ready to feed he will but you can't hover it in front of him! It's cruel to have it dangled so close when it's not what he really wants…" Jeff broke from Nick's grip and demanded full attention, tears strolling down his face which was now red from the outburst. "What about me? I was a threat but you-"

"That was different Jeff!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Jeff looked stern at Cooper silently daring him to say it again or maybe something more. "What about Blaine?"

* * *

That was exactly the question Cooper had relaying over and over in his mind as he made his way down the hall. The meeting had been dismissed and Jeff was told to retire to his quarters to rest without the hassle of having Xavier to worry about whilst Nick calmed the blonde down. With every step Cooper felt somewhat afraid, he was a leader, he shouldn't be so scared to see his little brother.

"Coop? What are you doing here?" Blaine's voice was soft and he obviously had calmed since their last chat, that or seeing Kurt in such a state caused him to go into a shocked state. Cooper chuckled at how nervous he was and that he didn't even realise he had opened the door. "Cooper?"

Blaine was in some trousers and had a vest on, not usually his look but then again he was only in his room so it hardly mattered.

"How are you doing?" He should have got straight to the point, taken charge and started to be harsher but watching Blaine's face fall the way it did was awful. Blaine's lip trembled as he let out a large exhale of air. "He won't eat Coop. He looks at me like I'm a monster and he's ashamed, I can see it in his eyes."

"You care for him." It wasn't a question. Cooper knew all too well. The nights when Blaine would return home months ago with a smile on his face and humming a different tune each time. "If the werewolves catch wind of this we're done. I don't like it but I'll keep him alive but Blaine," Blaine met his eyes in an intense knowing glare, "If he doesn't feed and he gets sick…."

Blaine nodded; his brother didn't need to utter the last word. He gulped as he gathered his jacket and headed swiftly out of the room, he knew his brother was being as kind as he could give the situation and his high position.

* * *

The silence was disturbing and the shackles clanking as he got closer made him feel awful. He opened the heavy door and closed it with a loud creak, the noise forcing Kurt back into the shadows of his cell in a defensive manner. Blaine shook his head the body on the floor of the cell still untouched but starting to decay with a tinge of a foul smell.

He picked up the body like a sack of potatoes and chucked it to the other side of the room making I slam against the brick wall making Kurt flinch in response.

"Why don't you just EAT?" Blaine roared as Kurt backed up against the wall again. "You're starving yourself! Is it worth it? The pain? Tell me what you're thinking Kurt 'cause I just don't know anymore!"

Kurt didn't utter a word but stayed there, his bright blue eyes only seen watching him from the shadows as the smaller vampire shrunk to his feet and crawled closer. Blaine scrunched up his face and smacked him hard across his pale face in a split second triggering Kurt's rage, either from the turning or his own pent up emotions was not sure. Blaine managed to get back in time as the chains banged again, Kurt showing his fangs in a dangerous manner.

As Kurt heaved Blaine placed his palm on the spot he had hit, rubbing his thumb soothingly and feeling guilty for losing his nerve when Kurt leaned in a tad to his touch then pulled away. "I'm sorry. Come here…" Again Kurt made no attempt to move so inching closer Blaine dragged the newling's body onto his lap, pulling his own collar down and fisting a tuft of hair through his fingers', forcing Kurt's head where he wanted it.

Right in the crook of his neck.

Kurt's head was limp, his lips pressing against Blaine's neck as he resisted biting the other vampire.

"Do it. You hate me, what I am. Take as much as you want." Blaine coaxed in a small tone, Kurt felt the instinct take over. He started to lick a small part of his neck and nuzzle around the area to find a suitable spot, he sucked on it experimentally and let go before he sunk his fangs in.

"Ahh..." Blaine winced at the feeling and bit his lip at the searing feeling of burning. Kurt shifted I his lap and realising the newling was uncomfortable he also moved so Kurt's legs coiled around his waist in attempt to get closer, Kurt's back heaved as he sucked in some more of the crimson liquid that dripped from his mouth and down Blaine's chest.

"Take what you want…" Blaine whispered against his cheek as he stroked his chestnut locks from his face so the pale man could feed better. He encased Kurt in his strong arms and rolled his eyes at the sudden wave of pleasure from being fed from. Kurt released and licked before sinking in once more, his eyes droopy from a mixture of being tired and increasingly satisfied, Blaine sighed, he knew very well what he was doing was wrong. Feeding of another vampire was a special bond, to trust someone to not suck you dry and the experience itself showed a deal of care, being sexual at times.

"That's enough." He pulled Kurt's head away by the hair getting a whimper in response which was good seeing as most new turned vampires' lose their control and refuse to be taken away from a meal when so starved. Blood dribbled down from the corners' of Kurt's mouth as he looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, trying to keep his eyelids open with difficulty. "I'll be back tomorrow ok?" Kurt nodded in shaky motion with his head still pulled back from Blaine.

* * *

_**Does that count as fluff? I'm not sure..**_

_**I love emotional Jeff don't you?**_

_**Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The echoes bounced around the empty room filling the void of silence that came along with it, Puck looked cautiously around the warehouse along with several members of the pack all scrunching up their noses at the stench of death and the multiple puddles of blood strewn along the floor.

Puck scowled and snarled in a venomous manner as he moved yet another body to the side, inspecting the bite marks on the sides of their necks.

"Finn! Come here!" he growled out to the taller boy who immediately came over in interest, his normal goofy smile was nowhere to be seen and replaced with an ugly, stern look of worry. "They were dead when we got here and I don't think they were clever enough to feed on each other. Look, they all a fresh set of bite marks."

Finn nodded and another Werewolf came up and slapped their shoulders a job well done. "You're right Puck, the other marks look like they are from their turnings but these ones probably ended them."

"How could we have missed that other vampires' were here though Mr Shue?" Finn looked at the older male who ran his hands through his curls and sighed at the whole situation they were in. "We can all get a little side tracked at time when we focus on one thing Finn. There were rogue's on one hand and we all wanted to find Kurt, it's an honest mistake to make."

In that moment Sam appeared above them on the rails, hanging over the side to shout down, "I've checked all the upper levels but there's no sign of Kurt. His trail ends at the back entrance so if he was here he was moved."

"We can't give up, Mom is going mad worrying about Kurt and I really don't want anything to happen to him, he's my little brother…"

* * *

Blaine sat up and tied his bowtie neatly in his collar making sure it covered the two little dots on his neck, it was lucky that vampires' regenerate easily or keeping it from the coven would cause an issue. Blaine sighed as he sat back down and rubbed his damp curls with a towel, the door creaked open a little and Blaine's frown turned into a little smile.

"Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" he looked softly at Xavier who had come into the room and was looking around in wonder, looking up at the older vampire with a grin. "I bet your Fathers' are missing you."

He picked up the little vampire boy who cooed in delight at being held and took off down the hall in search of who should be caring for the boy at the moment. After minutes of tutting, talking and rocking Xavier Blaine came to the home room which was large but somewhat quaint with its homely glow to it.

The room was dimly lit with several scented candles' and the curtains were drawn with the fire roaring with heat. Sitting on the plush seat Blaine took a book from the side which he had been reading previously and started to read as the little boy settled into his side, his blue eyes drooping in sleep making him yawn widely so his tiny fangs could be seen.

"Xavier? Xavier! I- Blaine…" Jeff appeared at the door only moments later taking deep breaths as he stopped running around the place like a mad man. "Bloody hell, I thought I'd lost him." The blonde sat down opposite, rolling his head back in relief before looking directly at Blaine who hadn't looked up but simply chuckled at his friends' behaviour.

"He likes to run off doesn't he? Reminds me of Nick when he was young." Jeff smiled at the thought of his little boy being like his Sire, it warmed him to think of the two of them and when comments of how alike they are were put forward Jeff felt nothing but pride. "He certainly has Nick's adventurous side…"

"I can't believe he settled down first. It's odd you know?" Blaine posed the question as he set aside his book once more shifting the Xavier who was finding it hard to sleep in certain positions.

"Do you want little ones?" Jeff asked leaning forward; his smile faltered a little as Blaine began to frown lightly. "Sorry, silly question, I suppose you'll have to have them soon won't you? Being next in line to Cooper…"

Jeff found his voice falling silent, not wanting to say anymore as the look on Blaine's face darkened but that was quickly gone when Xavier shifted a little more making Blaine yelp a little in shock and tug his collar back from the child's chubby fingers'.

"Xavier no, let go!" Xavier apparently was finding himself hungry and with Blaine the closest to him felt the need to tackle him for blood. Jeff couldn't help the gasp he emitted when the collar was pulled down to reveal the two fresh bite marks on his neck still a deep red from feeding.

"Blaine…why are there bite marks on you?" Jeff quivered in his voice looking into Blaine's honey eyes intently as he took Xavier from his arms to feed him. The blonde flinched a little at the feeling of his son taking blood but kept looking at Blaine in anticipation. "Blaine. I need an explanation…"

"Kurt wouldn't feed… he was in so much pain from the blood thirst Jeff, you'd have cried seeing him in such a state. He has a strong will and won't feed of humans' dead or alive…" Blaine looked down to avert Jeff's gaze as the blonde took what he said in.

"He could have killed you Blaine, he's a newling. He could have sucked you dry…" Jeff felt guilt well up within him as he saw Blaine's face screw up.

"So were you when you met Nick, you're exactly the same as Kurt, Jeff!" Blaine exclaimed looking backup furiously with moisture apparent in his honey eyes. "I trust him; he's fed off me several times and not sucked me dry. He's getting better Jeff."

"He's starting to regain his senses?" Jeff enquired further, after a certain period of time newlings would adapt to the new animalistic nature and start to regain a sense of what had happened and control of their bodies once more. "That's really quick for a human newly turned Blaine."

"I know but like I said he's strong…I just know Cooper will freak when he.."

"He won't find out, Well- I'm not gonna tell him."

* * *

The dungeons weren't as cold as they had been for the past few weeks, Kurt was at up next to the wall not making a move. The chains didn't rattle this time and he sat observing his body like it was something foreign to him only looking up when Blain entered his cell and sat beside him with a small smile.

Kurt adorned a scowl on his delicate features and looked away from Blaine's gaze. "I won't do it. I won't, you can't make me." He mumbled venomously to Blaine as he moved away on the brick floor again refusing to look at the other vampire.

"Please Kurt, you'll be in pain if you don't feed." His tone was soft but firm and his calloused hand turned Kurt's face to meet his causing Kurt to hiss and snarl at the notion.

"I am not LIKE YOU! I refuse! I won't be responsible for killing anyone innocent in any such way, I feel sick to my stomach being around your kind let alone being one of you!" he screeched loudly and for a moment Blaine flinched at more the hurtful tone in his voice coupled with the tears he fought off. "I won't feed, I didn't know better then…I do now."

"I understand your distress Kurt, I really do." Blaine sighed as he took Kurt in a firm grip forcing his ice blue eyes to look into honey ones for a brief moment. "You'll die if you don't, just think of what that will mean to your family…"

"Don't pretend like you care of my family! You cretins' can't stand werewolves!" Kurt spat in his eyes to make him let go earning a low growl from Blaine who wiped the thick saliva from his face with the back of his hand.

"I won't pretend Kurt, you know that! I may not care of them but I care of you, deeply…" He softened as he moved closer to rest his forehead on Kurt's and rub them softly. Kurt found himself somewhat short of air and a little hazy, not wanting to fight him off at that moment; there was another scent mixed in with the temptation of blood. "I never stopped loving you at all. I know I am a beast and not worthy but you know very well I'd give up every ounce of blood offered to me if it kept you happy."

Kurt bit his lip and gulped at the feelings he was getting, the blood lust and the reoccurring feelings he had tried so desperately to supress. He knew what Blaine was and couldn't keep away until Finn had found out a vampire had been around, he loathed the idea of killing innocent people no matter how flawed but he hated the idea of Blaine getting hurt even more.

"Where were you then? To make sure I was happy?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "Where were you when they were turning me into this?"

Blaine shuddered and gulped a little as Kurt's hands ran up and down his back and fresh tears began to fall on his delicate face.

"I have no excuse for not being there for you love. All I can do is offer you my most sincere apologies and hope you'll forgive me." Kurt tried so hard to fight the urge to feed but felt himself collapsing into Blaine's hold and inching closer to his neck.

"Just once….Just this once…" Kurt whispered into Blaine' olive flesh as he latched on once more relishing the tangy taste of the crimson liquid that dribbled down his chin as well as his throat. Blaine smiled a little at the familiar feeling,

He always said that.

* * *

Review!

-Blue


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've had so much stress lately it's unbelievable...**_

_**I apologise greatly and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The wind crept to a halt as the moon gave assistance to the street lamps in illuminating the area, the inky dark blue of the sky remaining clear of stars and any other inhabitants leaving the night silent in an eerie way. Crooning his neck a little from side to side Finn looked from side to side, sniffed the air and cleared his throat in his assessment of the area before continuing forward with a small glance back and a sharp nod.

With that notion put forward two other figures from the shadows appeared either side of the larger teen, their serious expressions running parallel against Finn's own. Puck stood on Finn's right hand side and exhaled deeply and releasing it loudly and repeating the action several times before looking over at Same who was on Finn's left with a knowing look and rolling his eyes with a mutter shortly afterwards.

Moments later the chill in the air became more apparent.

Eyes pierced through the silhouettes like a knife followed by two more sets and in a split second the three werewolves came face to face with none other than the leader of the Dalton coven himself, Cooper Anderson.

"Gentlemen." Cooper felt somewhat uncomfortable shattering the silence and the tension that had formed wasn't helping. "I would like to introduce you to my head of council, Wesley Montgomery…" He gestured to his left revealing the Asian vampire who smiled a little in greeting even though the wolves stared at him accusingly, "And this is Quinn Fabray. Whilst she may not be in our coven she is a part of our sister coven, Crawford here on the account of Sue Sylvester seeing as she is busy with other matters."

Puck's eyes squinted at the blonde girl next to Cooper taking in her appearance. She was skinny and pale with bright blue eyes and a thin plush line of pink as her lips, her expression would have seemed emotionless but the furrowing of her eyebrows showed she was here out of intrigue rather than business.

"What the hell has Crawford got to do with the matter Anderson?" Puck spat at the well groomed male who snapped his head around at the sudden hostile nature, he knew it was going to get ugly either way but they were faster to be so than what he had expected. "I mean, Crawford keeps out of our territory as well as yours."

Puck clarified as Finn shot him a warning look and Sam watched the blonde girl scoff and rest her hand on her slender hips.

"If you were not aware Crawford is an all-female collective of vampires." While her voice soothing the sultry tone had a snap element to it which drew attention easily. "It's a name we have for the few selected females that are specifically well-bred but we are an entity within the Dalton coven."

"That's enough! I don't care who you are or what you have to do with us!" Puck looked over in a puzzled way at Finn who shouted the sentence out in a choked up way. "What I want to know is what the hell is going on?! A month ago rogue vampires come out of nowhere and during that time several of our clan get killed!"

Finn shut his mouth with a snap after what he had just said, glad that he hadn't trailed off after. They weren't to know about Kurt in the slightest and one mention of him would put him in danger if the vampires' got to him first. Quinn pursed her lips in a small smirk looking amused as Wes scowled and looked from Cooper to the young werewolf.

"I understand your questions but I am afraid I don't have an adequate answer as of yet Finn." Cooper cleared his throat and met Finn's eyes as he spoke in a commanding gaze. "We have no clue into how we have a rogue in our midst but I assure you we are doing everything possible to get to the bottom of the situation at hand which is exactly why Miss Sylvester is away at this moment in time."

Finn nodded slowly as he drank in the words with a pinch of salt. He clenched his fist into a ball and uncurled them again, the behaviour itself didn't go unnoticed and Sam placed a pat on Finn's shoulder with knowing look.

"We are aware that you a worried for a weaker member of your clan…" Wes started with his eyes flashing from brown to red and back again, knowing very well he was treading on a cautious subject.

"You don't know anything-!" Puck burst out in a growl and lurched forward to grab Wes by the collar only to be cut off by the blonde girl who stood between with a snarl present across her seemingly fragile face and her eyes flashing a dangerous hue of red. Wes smirked from behind the girl and composed himself when Puck stepped back a little.

"What we didn't explain was what separates Crawford females apart from our other females." You could hear the condescending tone in Wes's voice like it was poison, "These are the females that have been bred from the very roots of the Dracula himself, the brides being their successors known famously for the most violent of manners."

Quinn regained composure slightly but had her teeth still bared and her blue eyes were barely seen from the red tint.

"You would be wise not to be rude."

Sam scoffed a little in laughter before adorning a straight face once more, finding Puck's face somewhat amusing in that moment.

"What could you possibly know about Kurt?" Finn's heart hammered against his ribcage as he posed the question in a quiet tone, resenting how pathetic the question had sounded coming out of his mouth.

"We have been aware for some time that he has been under your watch since he was a child." Finn grimaced thinking back to when they had found Kurt that fateful day covered in dirt and the mixture of blood, sweat and tears running off his porcelain face, he had no time to think some more when the next voice he recognised as Cooper's arose. "I know the boy means a lot to you after losing your father Finn, all we wish to do is end the problem and return to life prior these occurrences', treaty still intact. If we could maybe not together but alongside each other without the need to be so hostile we could possibly push out the threat."

Finn held his chin and nodded slowly and walked forward to come just inches away from the Dalton leader.

"I can live with that. All we want is Kurt home safe…"

"I can too also live with that."

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing Anderson. If they find out that you already have Kurt let alone that he's turned your blood will run cold…" Quinn stated the obvious with the clack of her small heels emitting from the marble floor and stopping abruptly.

"I am aware Quinn but if it means making it easier for us I am all for keeping those pups sweet." Cooper sighed as he slumped into a large seat, blowing out the candles next to him one by one allowing a shadow to be cast on one side of his face.

Quinn danced around the room and leant back on a wooden piece of furniture clicking her tongue and rolling her blue eyes back. "I understand dear cousin but if you die what happens of us? Your father would be disappointed with how things have turned out over the years with the wolves…"

"Can we just drop it Quinn? I'm exhausted…." Cooper lulled his head back as the petite girl stood up and began to walk to the door.

* * *

The large room was illuminated by a few strands of sun running through the window to the vastly large room as it fell quiet in anticipation of the event awaiting start. Blaine's form was stiff but his golden eyes moved slowly scanning the room and observing the other vampires' in it and growling inwardly at the thought of them.

"Now, now Hobbit. You wouldn't want to insult anyone would you?" The feminine voice was sultry and sharp in his ear as he hissed a little. He didn't really need to look the woman face to face to know who it was.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Her deep red lips grew into a smirk at his tone and she glanced from her position in which she was filing her nails in boredom and leaned her head over to speak to him. "Dear Cousin, Cooper had us all congregated due to your current predicament with rogues'…" She smirked wider and crept upwards to his ear, "I also couldn't miss seeing your latest squeeze…"

She rose a hand and cackled to herself as his face shot around to meet her dark eyes in fury, his lips tightening into a deep frown and his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red. In the next breath Santana took a sharp inhale of air in surprise when Blaine gripped her arm and squeezed hard, her shocked expression couldn't be hidden at the sight.

"You will keep quiet…You know nothing!" he seethed in her ear, making sure no one in the room would have noticed the sudden outburst but gradually let go of Santana's arm as he focused on what everyone else had been concentrating on.

Blaine's eyes met Wes's as the clack of footsteps bounced off the walls and a slam was heard from the body forced to walk was now on the floor in a kneel, hands tied together.

Santana rubbed her wrists and growled at her cousin's actions, ready to say something back to him but decided against it when she saw the scowl disappear from his face and adorn a solemn look in its stead. Santana sighed, losing her smirk as she watched the newly turned man boy on the floor, dirt and blood staining his once porcelain skin and faint steaks down his face from what would have appeared to be tears at one point.

"Brothers' and Sisters' from Dalton coven I have brought you here to aid us in a troubled time. Our discussion yesterday about the course of action to take in such worrying circumstances has been put in place and now…" Cooper looked around meeting everyone in the eyes and stopping at the harsh look Blaine gave before resuming. "I am bringing you the link between us and the werewolves that could easily make or break our fates as we know it. Kurt Hummel."

Nick held Jeff's hand as he trembled at the sight, Quinn watched Kurt with piercing eyes that briefly met Santana's and Wes along with David remained emotionless for the moment.

"And what do you propose we do with him Cooper?" Trent threaded his fingers together in thought and looked at Cooper then to Blaine and back again whilst Sebastian who was sat next to him bit back a smirk.

"The wolves have no idea that Kurt is alive let alone in our hands at the moment. They are working with us under the pretence of finding him and bringing him home." Cooper looked down at Kurt who looked up with icy eyes and gave him a look of disgust before looking away not wanting to look Cooper in the eyes any longer. "We keep him here under our watch; no one will know of him outside to coven, is this understood?"

"He's hungry…" All eyes snapped to Sebastian who had been observing Kurt closely, looking into his blue eyes, intrigued by the pale boy who scowled. "I must say he's quite strong to fight off the urge…"

Sebastian's chair grazed the floor in a loud squeal as the two materials glided harshly together allowing Sebastian to get up from his seat and walk over to the newly turned and grip his chin and inspect him some more.

"It seems he is but it would not be wise for you to get so close 'Bastian…" Cooper spoke knowing Blaine was shooting thunderous looks at the pair of them.

"I propose that Kurt be under my watchful eye for the time being. After all it would be agreed that I can elude most?" Sebastian posed earning murmurs of discussion around the table and a warning look from Cooper.

* * *

**_So i've introduced the girls' as direct descendants of Dracula, i think it suits them don't you? So in a way they are related to Blaine and Cooper._**

**_-Blue_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Now, now…there's no need to sully your face with such a scowl gayface." Sebastian's smirk widened as the man in front of him crouched on the floor with a venomous glare directed at him with a matching scowl. "Make yourself at home."

Kurt chocked back a sob at the sentence cackling from the egotistical vampire and looked down at the carpet to successfully mask his glossy eyes which he was sure were turning red from the burning sensation of tears welling up.

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" Kurt didn't move from his slumped spot on the floor even now he knew in Sebastian's chamber he could sit in a plush seat, Sebastian had to admit the newly turned was quite stubborn. Taking off his cape and unbuttoning his shirt, Sebastian turned with a laugh whilst his legs swung as he walked in a confident strut before kneeling in front of Kurt. "You are going to help bring down those good for nothing pups that seem to love you so much…"

"I'd rather die a slow agonising death than be a part of your sick and twisted plan!" At this Kurt spat and Sebastian flinched, easing back a bit in shock at the thick, wet sensation on his face that wiped his cocky smirk off in a flash.

"Who knows, I might just make that happen after the coven make use of you…" Kurt felt his stomach churn and he went even more pale when Sebastian wiped the spit off and looked him up and down, stroking a finger under his chin, "…or when I get bored of you."

With that the cocky vampire shoved the pale newly turned hard so he landed on his back, his chains stopping his hands from aiding him in anyway, wincing a little he watched Sebastian walk out of the room before scrunching his eyes and crying silently.

* * *

Darkness engulfed his mind as he felt himself awaken but not daring to open his eyes, his fingers twitched at little at the itchiness that came from his hands being chained together but even on a carpeted floor this was the most comfortable he had been in a long time and being in limbo between consciousness he didn't dare move. He rubbed his head on the floor in a lazy manner, messing up his chestnut locks some more with the static and licking his lips to make them moist.

"You look pathetic."

Groaning inwardly the pale vampire turned his head slowly meeting his gaze with a pair of heels at the door before looking up to see a Latina woman with a sly grin and her hand on her hips.

"Oh sweetie you really do have a nerve if you're saying that whilst wearing that dress…" Santana arched her eyebrow and looked down to inspect her red dress, brushing it down as she did so. "…it doesn't matter how many couture dresses you own it won't change the fact you're a bitch, the attempt to look elegant on your part is pathetic."

Her red lips formed a large 'O' at the comment he had just carelessly thrown her way in an effortless manner, never before had anyone even uttered such rude words to her and to be honest you wouldn't blame most for being quiet; Santana would have their tongues ripped out in a flash but for some reason her lips curled into a smirk as she nodded. Admiring the harsh words or maybe the stupidity, she wasn't sure.

The tight feeling that encased his wrists faded in a flash and he cracked one blue eye open, testing the reality by flexing his hands and rolling his wrists then flashing a quizzical look to the Latina who now stood above him, looking down at him.

"Well don't just sit there. You're stinking up the place with dirt blood and sweat."

With that she span on her heel and slammed the door loudly making Kurt flinch at the loudness of the offending sound and then straining to get up from his position, aches through his body making his knees shake and his head thump. It thumped even more at just one glance to Sebastian's ensuite bathroom.

* * *

Punching the pillows as his face met the cool bed sheets Blaine felt like a teenager that had been arguing with parents over something so little and apparently 'unfair'. Knocking over the expensive and antique trinkets in the hall and in his room hadn't even eased his anger in the slightest, he'd even snapped at Santana and Quinn as soon as the meeting was concluded.

Stopping his violent fit he sat back up rubbing one hand down his face and started undressing so he could get some sleep thinking it would put him at rest from his thoughts.

A soft knock on the door made his neck snap round to look to the doorway, his golden eyes softening at the sight of Kurt shakily propping himself on the doorframe after clearly not being allowed to walk, let alone stand for a long time.

"Hi…"

"Hey…"

Kurt's blue eyes darted around the room in attempt to find something, anything more interesting than Blaine's smouldering eyes or his bare chest before settling on looking at his feet.

"Did you need something Kurt?" Blaine could feel the hitch in Kurt's chest as he began to breathe deeply in attempt to control it from becoming erratic making him go up slowly to the pale boy and pull him gently into the room by the hand, shutting the door quietly as he held Kurt up.

"I want…I.." The last bit was quiet and Blaine had to prop Kurt's head up with a single finger to force eye contact, "I would like a bath….but…"

The pale man shivered, his arms creeping up in some sort of defence and comfort as he broke eye contact. Blaine had never seen a vampire let alone Kurt so vulnerable and hurt, the tear stains and bags under his eyes being sore on Blaine's honey eyes.

In the next moment Blaine walked away and into the next room where the faucet could be heard pouring water against the ceramic curve of the bath then coming back with a towel and robe, both warm to the touch and handing them to Kurt gently to which he nodded in appreciation.

"I don't know."

Blaine stopped with a stern look to Kurt who was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his, his plush bottom lip held in his teeth to stop it quivering.

"I don't know why I was compelled…to come here. To see you…but I feel better for it." Blaine felt a lump in his throat and a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew the bond would act soon and that Kurt would feel an attraction to him because of it until he was bitten by another or bitten by Blaine himself.

He wasn't sure how much time passed but he found himself next to the tub kneeling when Kurt called him softly, embarrassed. Kurt didn't need to say a word and to be honest he would have cried if he had, Blaine took a warm cloth and scrubbed gently down his back making the dirt and blood run off his porcelain back as the new vampire brought his knees up to his chest and his head lulled in comfort and warmth.

"You come here whenever you want, don't let Sebastian stop you ok?"

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-Blue**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's another chapter which starts to explain bonds a littel, that and there is some KurtXJeff friendship in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kurt woke up from the comfortable bed noting the darkness of the room, the heavy curtains not allowing light to pour in through the windows. Pushing himself up he scanned the room and the sheets in a haze before realising he had been in Blaine's bed but the older vampire was nowhere to be seen.

Getting up he scowled at the tee and sweat pants he was wearing and sighed as he walked to the large wardrobe hoping that somewhere inside he could find something both pleasant and fashionable for him to wear, the fact that he was taller that Blaine posed a problem but he was sure he could work something out.

He sat on the floor with clothes strewn everywhere as he picked up each garment before throwing it aside to inspect another.

'_He really needs to get some new attire….this is horrendous. How did I not know how terrible he dressed until now…" _Kurt pondered inwardly as his eyebrows knotted then relaxed as a rosy blush highlighted his cheekbones. _'They do look different on him though…his muscles fill them out quite well…"_

The porcelain beauty shook his head at the thoughts and tightened his lips into another scowl and cringed at the cramping feeling in his stomach reminding him of his hunger and need for blood, it made his insides twist and ache in pain. Breathing in and out gently he refocused his thoughts and fought the urge once more and finally decided on an outfit.

He finally found some tight fitting black slacks that he assumed were Cooper's hand-me-downs and a simple vest coupled with a cream brown knitted sweater that was soft to the touch and draped off one of his shoulders elegantly. Not something he could ever see Blaine wear but then again it was shoved to the back, forgotten about but it suited Kurt's slender figure, his blue eyes and pale skin ridiculously well.

It wasn't as fashionable as he would have loved but it was the only thing salvageable let alone fit him.

He quickly sorted out the mass of chestnut locks that had been messed by the mixture of sleep and the pillows. _'How could I possibly be tired? Vampires' don't rest.'_

Taking in a sharp breath his walked out of the room and into the hall, his heels clacking on the floor making it echo numerous times as he made his way down the halls slowly drinking in the paintings on the walls and the antiques displayed in an aesthetically pleasing manner. One painting in particular was of a family of vampires, two young boys stood next to a woman which could only be assumed as the mother with jet black hair in wavy curls and tanned skin; the father figure in the background was only just made out but the shadow loomed over the face.

Reaching his slender fingers outwards Kurt felt the texture of dried paint under the tips as he brushed over the image of the youngest child, a picture of the mother with her unruly curls and burning hazel eyes.

'_Blaine.'_

An ache buzzed through his chest and he snapped his hand back to his side in pain, he was sure vampires' wouldn't suffer much pain and certainly wouldn't get migraines' but here he was, doubled over holding the wall for support as he held his stomach and urged . Moments later the sensation passed and he could move once more, tears pricking his eyes.

A slow walk formed a trot then escalated into a run as he felt hot tears sting his pale cheeks.

* * *

Large wooden doors flew open revealing the lounge, empty apart from some furniture and books. It was large but not insanely big in size and once again the windows were sheltered by the heavy curtain fabric which made Kurt seethe at the mere sight, his chest rising heavily as he adorned a frustrated yet determined look on his face as he made his way to the fabric.

Simple nails held it in place, yanking it lightly he forced the nails to come out one by one as he struggled with the mass of fabric. He pulled them down eventually expecting light but letting out a groan when he saw the wooden frames outside the glass, they has a few small locks so they could be pushed open. Kurt gulped as he stood on the woodwork to lift himself up and open the glass window upwards and lean forward to grasp the lock of the wooden doors and he pushed with all the strength he could muster.

In a moment the sun burned through the space making Kurt hiss and cry in pain at the sudden change of light, smoke rising from his skin as he crouched and flinched at the sensation.

"**What are you doing?!"**

Jeff ran through the doors at full speed, putting Xavier down on the couch out of the sun's rays and lurching forward to slam the wooden doors inwards, slightly burning his arms.

Jeff turned with a worried look, watching the newly turned flinch and fit on the floor, his arms raised in a defence and crying silently in a choked strangle.

"What were you doing Kurt?! You can't honestly think that the sun wouldn't hurt you?! Jeff knelt on the floor and looked up towards his young son who sat on the couch sucking his thumb and looking at Kurt innocently, not realising what had happened in the slightest.

Jeff smiled sympathetically at Kurt who turned his head whilst cringing at the medicine being rubbed on his hands which were now a horrific shade of pink and red from where the flesh had been burnt even showing up black at one point like it was charred.

"The medicine should start to heal you soon; vampires' tend to regenerate very quickly so I'd say you'd be back to normal in a few hours." Jeff spoke softly and looked towards his little boy who sat next to Kurt holding up books and dropping them in amusement. "We'll have to get the curtains bolted again and as for the incident, I suppose I'll have to notify Sebas-"

"No!" Kurt snapped back, his face a picture of upset and desperation, tears hanging off his eyelashes, "Please, I don't…I just…"

Jeff started to tend to one burn on Kurt's cheek making his draw back at the stinging sensation, Jeff sighed and put the cloth down and met Kurt's eyes with a stern look, not saying a single word as his stare dove into Kurt waiting for an explanation.

Moments later Kurt felt overwhelmed and began to wipe his tears with the ends of his jumper being careful not to graze his hands, his eyelids fluttering as he chocked a little on his words.

"I just…I'm always in pain….I know one pain is hunger, I'm so hungry…"He choked in a sob, "The other feels like an ache and it doesn't go away. It stops for a while then it come back… I don't understand, aren't vampires' supposed to be oblivious to pain? And why can I still see myself in a damn mirror!"

Kurt was screaming at this point, throwing ornaments off the nearby table as he rose to stand, Xavier sat babbling and staring at Kurt in shock before he snapped out of it and got distracted by another book. Jeff sighed and stood up and took Kurt's wrists' making him sit once again as the porcelain boy's body shook in stress.

"Vampires' aren't invincible. We do feel pain when we need to feed due to instincts, if we don't feed we die and even humans feel ill if they don't eat what they are required to. The mirrors are just a crazy myth humans' made up to frighten their children and yes, you'll very much feel human apart from a small number of differences. It varies depending on the change." Jeff watched as Kurt nodded silently at the floor, his arms crossing his stomach clearly to try and ease the pain once more. "How have you been feeding? Blaine said he tried to bring some prey back for you…"

Kurt's eyes turned to ice and looked at him with a harsh look. "_They _are _not _'Prey'. They are _humans'…_ I won't feed from them!"

"So how have you been sustaining yourself Kurt?" Jeff tilted his head, he knew he was prying but he felt sorry for Kurt and in all fairness the curiosity was too tempting, no vampire could last so long without having a hunt or blood.

"Blaine's….been letting me feed…from him." Jeff leant back with his mouth agape Kurt continued to speak, "I don't ask for it, he forces me to drink and…it's…so good…"

Kurt's voice got shakier at the admission and tears fell even harder as Jeff cleared his throat. "So you feed from him? From his neck?"

Kurt nodded and Jeff felt his chest ache as he felt guilt for the newly turned, he was livid that Blaine would allow the boy to feed knowing very well of the consequences' for both of them. That was what the other pain was, the bond taking its toll Kurt for not cementing the bond and for being away from Blaine so if he was feeling like this…Blaine was in pain too but masking it well…

Silence had taken over for a long time, Kurt started to calm down and Xavier crawled into his lap with a book making Kurt squeal in surprise. The youngling started to stand on his knees and aim for the crook of Kurt's neck.

"No no, little man. That's not for you.." Jeff scolded lightly as he picked up the child and sat him on his lap with a smiled and a laugh.

"Is he... yours?" Jeff looked up at Kurt and beamed widely at the interest and pinched his son's cheek lovingly before talking.

"Yeah, he's mine and Nick's. He looks more like his other Daddy though, I suppose one of the perks of being a vampire is that we wouldn't have to have a child from either one of us. He's biologically apart of both of us." Jeff laughed at the confused look on Kurt's face, it was comical. "Yes, Vampires' can reproduce… also men can be carriers. It's rare but it happens in covens' that have a small amount of females' in them."

"I didn't know that..." Kurt watched the little boy give him a toothy grin and babble in joy then crawl away to find something else worth playing with.

"I suppose you thought we all hated garlic and wooden stakes could kill us?" Jeff chuckled loudly, "It's a complicated process, it's a choice though. Nick is the Sire of our relationship so I carried Xavier, venom is injected into the neck and for days a change occurs. It's painful on a whole new scale and you are bedridden for a week or two depending on the person, the venom reconfigures the organs in the body to make room for a child."

"How did you cope? It was painful…"

"I wanted to give Nick a child, I wanted a child with him. It hurt to change and to give birth but I wouldn't change him for the world."

"Do they…stay children?"

Jeff sighed and leant back on his hands. "No, they don't. When they reach a human age of 18 they usually stay that way in youth, it's a factor that tells apart the turned from the bred. Children can only be bred when you are bonded though; until you are bonded and injected you won't have a child."

"How do you bond?"

Kurt's curious voice and choice of question had Jeff stumped, he couldn't tell him how they bond if Blaine had not done so himself. Mentally he was relieved when Nick strode into the room and picked up his son, interrupting the little chat they were having.

"What the hell happened here Jeff? Is Xavier hurt?" Nick inspected the boy in his arms after looking at the curtains on the floor before looking at the burns on Kurt's face and hands then looking towards his mate with a hard glare.

"Nicolas, he didn't know and he was hurt and confused! Xavier is fine and I had a minor burn but it's all fine…"

Nick sent Kurt a harsh glare when Jeff said he had been burned but then it softened when Jeff gave him a warning glare. "Dinner is in ten minutes."

Nick took Xavier and walked out of the room and as Kurt looked oddly at Jeff, the blonde chuckled deeply.

"And Yes, we eat human food too. Won't sustain us like blood but we like the flavours."

* * *

**_There is some details about the bonds I have missed out but they will come forward in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_-Blue_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Some major Klaine and Niff in this chapter? Hope you enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

"What in the hell happened today Jeff?! You both could have died there and then if you weren't so damn lucky! I'm starting to think Kurt is more trouble than he's worth!" Nick seethed in anger as they entered the bedchambers to get undressed and rest some. Xavier was left in the company of others' in the coven so Nick could pull his beau to the side for a….'chat'.

"Nick please calm down Honey! It worked out fine but I found out some-" Nick turned to him with a scowl and his eyes flashing red as he roared in upset stopping Jeff finishing his sentence. "Don't tell me you risked yourself for some gossip Jeff! Possibly leaving me to look after our son on my own? Having to explain that you died for a fool?"

"NICK! STOP IT!" Jeff was now red in the face and tears shone in his eyes, " I was just like him once, you can't blame me for empathising with him let alone for giving him a chance!"

"Not everyone is you Jeff!"

Jeff sighed and choked on his breath a little as it fell quiet, he knew very well he would have to let the silence settle in for a good ten minutes before even reasoning with his lover.

"Not everyone is me, but you have to understand what he's going through. He was with werewolves and now he's a vampire, he can't see his family, can't go back to what he feels is normality and most of all he's confused." Jeff coiled his arms around Nick's waist nuzzling his head into Nick's black locks and leaning on his toned back as his voice got softer. "Blaine's been allowing him to feed….from himself. Kurt knows nothing of the bonding process and I fear for most that Blaine is in too deep."

"This is ludicrous Love, Blaine wouldn't be so foolish as to let a newly turned at his neck surely?" Nick turned around to hold his lover and the look in Jeff's eyes was the confirmation he needed. "You've seen proof?"

"Yes… I saw the marks. I think that when Kurt comes to terms with the situation…if he ever does that they would be perfect. Please don't go to Cooper and I wouldn't trust Sebastian as far as I could throw him…"

* * *

Most of the coven had turned in for the night and as they began to disappear Kurt got more agitated at Sebastian's leering from across the room, trying to ignore the looks and focus on something else which in all honesty hadn't been as hard as he first thought.

Kurt pulled his knitted jumper at the wrists as his lips coiled into a small smile at the sight of Blaine playing with Xavier who was squealing with mock horror and surprise at his leader's playful antics all for the little boy's amusement. He wasn't sure how long he was watching but he felt his heart melt when Xavier had started to let his eyes droop and yawn widely, Blaine scooped him up in his arms and bounced him with hushed whispers and small kisses to his forehead.

"I think it's time for Xavier to go to bed, I'll take him from you Blaine." Nick's voice snapped Kurt from his gaze as he looked over to Nick with nervousness; feeling judging eyes on him which only made the porcelain newling tug at the wrists of his jumper more. "Everyone is vacating to rest now Blaine, I need to talk to you in private…."

"Um can it wait Nick? I just…It's…"Blaine didn't even look as he passed the sleeping boy over; he was transfixed on Kurt who had looked away and was looking more nervous by the minute. Blaine growled inwardly knowing the reason why, Sebastian was eyeing him down and hell, he wasn't lett9ing him be in Sebastian's care.

Nick just shook his head as Blaine walked away towards Kurt taking Kurt by the hand, catching the pale man by surprise but he lurched at the gesture in efforts to get away from Sebastian without so much as a word.

* * *

Kurt sat back on the King sized bed in a lazy haze watching as Blaine wondered into the next room to change leaving him to soak up the sight of the room once more, the amber lights blurring in a luminous glow.

"Hi…."

Blaine appeared at the door and broke the silence as he stared at Kurt on his bed breaking the silence. "You're tired, you should rest…."

"How could you possibly know? I'm fine!" Kurt started to argue but he was interrupted by a large yawn that in it's own right made his argument falter as Blaine laughed at the attempt and sat on the bed next to Kurt's legs. "You always flutter your lashes when you get weary, your lips tug on one side in a lazy smile and your eyes look brighter because they start to water…."

Kurt mused to himself at how Blaine remembered all of that about him, it seemed like a life time ago but so familiar at the same time.

"Well at least I don't snore like a train and latch on to another for dear life!" Kurt chuckled as Blaine started to blush over his olive skin. "I remember that when you thought I was sleeping you'd…sing gently in my ear from do-wops to nursery rhymes and then you would….."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and ran his thumb over his in a gentle embrace, "brush your hair away and nuzzle your nose. I thought you never knew…"

Kurt's smile dropped as he looked away from Blaine's gaze finding the memories a bit too much before Blaine crawled over and forced his face to look at his with both palms on either side of his cheek. "Tell me Kurt, You always knew what I was and I never had you down as the type of person that would run off because of it. I thought we had something…."

"I did know you were a vampire...but you never trusted me enough to tell me! It was wrong Blaine all wrong! I was brought up with werewolves and after what happened….I promised I wouldn't trust a vampire again." Kurt started to let tears cloud his vision but Blaine never took his hands away, "A vampire murdered my mother, another slaughtered my father and I was lucky to have Carole take me in, a human."

"I love you. I always have you could never have doubted that, I'm not those vampires' and I swear to anyone that would hear that nothing I do would upset you."

"I feel sick Blaine, I can't be this…. My father would turn in his…"

"He'd be happy you weren't buried next to him." Blaine kissed him firmly. "Please… let's start again yeah?"

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder as he sobbed rapidly, nails digging into the cloth of his shirt to the skin making the olive tone scratch underneath as Blaine rocked him whilst soothing the porcelain beauty with soft strokes to his chestnut hair. Kurt sucked in some air harshly as his instincts started to stir, he was hungry for blood but not in the way he was used to, the soft flesh was staring right at him as his crying eased and his eyes flickered.

He licked the side of the shorter man's neck in trial, meeting his honey eyes. Blaine gulped at the sight, something had snapped, changed in Kurt and he was pretty sure he liked it.

Their gaze lasted for several seconds before Kurt lurched for his neck, suckling the outside skin lustfully with intensity and passion, hips grinding down on Blaine's earning a growl at the action. Blaine allowed Kurt to push him back before he pushed back just as hard, each fighting for dominance as the kissed, nipped and sucked on each other's' flesh.

Blaine growled over and over as their bodies rocked together effortlessly, Kurt's hands holding his face as he kissed him over and over between deep breaths. When he roamed to the milky flesh of Kurt's neck he hesitated slightly trying ever so desperately to fight the urge to finish the bonding, to taste him in a way he hadn't before.

He looked up at Kurt and that was all it took, he knew it was wrong, he knew he'd regret it later when Kurt knew the truth. He sunk is ivory teeth in elating a sigh of relief as Kurt fell limp and shuddered at the feeling underneath allowing Blaine to hold him in place.

* * *

_**So you find out a little of Klaine before they split once before and also why Kurt doesn't like vampires'.**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**-Blue**_


End file.
